Left Behind: Maria's Secret Past
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A "lost chapter" of my Memories of the ARK story for those who have read it. But this is a short fic about this story that's never been told. Shadow found a photo of Maria and this boy he never seen before 50 years ago, and Maria's haunted past returns. Midquel of Maria Robotnik's Return.
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: Before we begin, I want to tell you about this short story. It's originally supposed to be a flashback in "Memories of the ARK", but I scrapped it and save it for another story. Then, I started working on it, and I decided to make a 3-4 chapter story of the "lost chapter" from my fic.  
This is a "midquel" after "Maria Robotnik's Return".  
WARNING: May find depressing. Please grab some tissues.  
Thank you for reading and enjoy!***

* * *

***Prologue: Maria's Secret Past***

* * *

Shadow and Maria are up in the ARK, packing up Maria's belongings from her room. The yellow hedgehog puts her old human clothes to the other box for charity since she's not fit into them. Shadow went through the closet and found a old photo falling from the top shelf. He picked it up and stare at the black and white photo of Maria and a boy who looks older than her. Who is this boy? It's not Mardic. He is wearing royal clothes like a prince.

"Maria? Who is this?" Shadow asks by showing the yellow hedgehog the photo. Maria turned around and her eyes grew wide. She snatched the photo from Shadow's hand and started to cripple it. "Maria! What're you doing? You're in that picture."

"I don't want to talk about it, Shadow." Maria said in a quiet voice.

"I never met him here years ago. Was he visiting before?" Shadow asked. "Those clothes look formal for a guy to wear everyday." Maria sat on her bed and open the cripple photo. Shadow sat next to her. "Maria, please tell me about him. Who is he?"

"...He's...a prince." Maria said. Shadow looked at her. "A Prince of Soleanna. His name is Leslie. He's the first born of his castle, then he had a little brother." Shadow recalled about his days at Soleanna with Princess Elise, and the Solaris Project. But those days haven't happened yet in their decade. "You see, right after I turn 12, he...lands in my life. So, it's months before I met you here." Maria said.

"Tell me more." Shadow said. "I can tell that you've been holding this in for years now. I'm your first to know this. No one else needs to know." Maria took a breath. She never told this secret past of hers to anyone. She wanted to forget, until Shadow found this photo. Now, Maria will tell Shadow everything.

"Okay. I'll tell you." She said. "I just turn 12 that day. We didn't have a party, we just have cake. I was only happy for my grandfather to have time to be there for me with others who care for me. Like Mardic, Abraham, everybody." Shadow nodded a bit, listening to this without saying a word. He must hear every detail of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: Prince of Soleanna***

* * *

_*50 years ago*_

Maria got her slice of cake and joined Mardic and Abraham at the table. Maria just turned 12, and people wish her a happy birthday, sing to her, and have cake. Maria was happy to have her friends, and grandfather to come here to celebrate her birthday. But she didn't know there are some others who arrived on the ARK. Gerald came in the room to have everyone's attention, including Maria and her friends.

"I apologize to interrupt your time, but there are some people I want you to meet. And one of them is a very special guest for a few days." Gerald said. There are servants in cloaks, wearing white underneath, and there is a 16 year old boy with blonde hair, wearing royal clothes, and have aqua eyes. Maria's blue eyes pop open to see him coming in the room, forming a smile at some scientists. Maria's nurse, Martha came up to the boy and bow her head to him.

"Welcome to the ARK, your highness." She said.

"Thank you." The boy replied, bowing his head back. Maria got up from the table and walked up to the prince. She never thought a prince could come here. Gerald smiled at his granddaughter.

"Maria, this is Leslie. The Prince of Soleanna." He introduced. "Leslie, this is my granddaughter, Maria Robotnik. Today's her 12th birthday." The boy took Maria's hand and shake it.

"Happy Birthday, Maria." He said. "Hope you enjoy it."

"Of course. Would you like to have some cake?" Maria asked. "I'll introduce you to my friends." Leslie followed Maria to the table. One of the servants came to Gerald. He took off his hood.

"You have the cure, didn't you?" He asked in a whisper. "Time is running low."

"Of course I do." Gerald said. "All of you, follow me to my lab. I will show you everything I have for...Leslie's condition." As the servants follow Gerald, Leslie sat next to Maria with his piece of cake.

"So, you're from Soleanna, huh? I would like to visit there." Mardic spoke with a smile. "What's it like?"

"A city of water." Leslie replied. "It's a beautiful place. I'm not the only prince there. I have a baby brother down there with my mother. My father is here too, but he's talking to the scientist right now. You'll meet him soon."

"I never met a prince before." Maria said. "My grandfather never mention that you are coming here to visit here."

"Well, I'll be here for a few days." Leslie said. "I think it's great that I have come here in space. You three are lucky."

"Lucky?" Maria asked. "I lived here my whole life."

"What? You never been down to Earth?" Leslie asked in shock. Maria nodded. Abraham lean towards the prince.

"She's sick." He said. Leslie looked at Maria who looks down at the empty plate.

"Sick? How?"

"...I have..." Maria spoke. "The rare disease. NIDS."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Leslie said. "How are you holding up?"

"...Okay. Thank you for asking, your highness." Maria replied. Leslie laughed a little.

"You don't have to call me that. Just call me Leslie." He told her. Maria blushed a little.

* * *

A man with a trim white beard walked in the lab where his servants are, and Gerald walked up and shook his hand. Gerald got the empty glass tube with the DNA of Leslie.

"King Welker. I will do anything I could to help your son get better from his condition." Gerald said. "For years, I'm trying to create a cure for my granddaughter's condition. The project of mine is nearly done."

"What is your project, professor?" Gerald went around the lab and show the king the capsule with a creature inside. Welker stares at the creature. It's a hedgehog. It's not moving. Of course, it's incomplete.

"Project: Shadow is nearly finished. In time, he will be awakened once I get a DNA for him." Gerald said.

"Very impressive." Welker said. "Creating a mobian creature is something I never knew before." He turned to Gerald. "About my son's condition, his body was getting weaker everyday. I'm counting on you to make this cure for him."

"Of course, sire. I'll work on it day and night." Gerald replied, bowing his head. "Leslie will be cured in time. He'll become the most healthy prince in Soleanna."

"I sure hope so, Gerald." Welker said. "I sure hope so." He left the lab with the servants as Gerald was beginning his work on the cure for Leslie. "Oh, professor." Welker said, coming back in. "Tomorrow evening, we wanted to have a ball here to thank you for welcoming us here. Leslie and Maria will make great dancers." Gerald smiled at him.

"We will be honored, sure. Maria would love that very much." He said. Welker smiled back at him.

* * *

Mardic and Maria are walking down the corridors, talking about tomorrow's ball that Leslie told them about not too long ago. Maria was excited to be Leslie's dance partner for tomorrow. Mardic wasn't into the dance stuff, and doesn't know how to, but he had to go for Leslie.

"Oh, I need a dress for tomorrow. Maybe I could ask Martha if she had a spare one for me." Maria said.

"This has been a big day for you, isn't it?" Mardic asked with a chuckle. "Your birthday was getting better. You have a prince to dance with."

"I know. I'm so honored!" Maria said.

"Do you seem to have feelings for Leslie, Maria?" Mardic teased. Maria blushed a bit. "Ha! I knew it. Every girl needs a prince charming. But, he's only gonna be here for a little while."

"I guess. Maybe it's just...a feeling for a time being. A small crush. Love at first sight." Maria said. "We'll just be friends."

"Yeah, there you go." Mardic said. "Well, kiddo, get ready for the ball tomorrow. Find yourself a dress from the Fairy Godmother like in Cinderella." Maria laughed with him.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: Dance of Romance***

* * *

The next morning, Maria visits the nursery room where Martha works, she asks her nurse if she has a dress for Maria to wear tonight. Martha has one, but it wouldn't fit the girl since Maria is small. But, Martha thought of an idea.  
Martha brought in the box where the dress is in. As she opened it, it's pink. Maria pulls it out and see that it's big for her to wear.

"Hm. We can make some changes, can't we?" She asked.

"I will cut the bottom so you can walk, and I will have the corset thinner for your body." Martha said. "Maybe I could change some things on this dress." She took the dress and put it on the mannequin. Maria looks at the pink dress with some thought. She wanted to change the sleeves, add some small flowers, and add the gloves that are handless. Martha smiled at Maria's imagination.

"It feels like I'm in a fairy tale, Martha. The prince has come, and...I'll feel like a princess in a gown." Maria said with a blush. Martha giggled a little.

"Mardic was right. You've been reading too much stories that have princesses in them." She said. "But, every girl can dream." Maria smiled at her. Martha got the stuff for the dress. Maria left the room for Martha to work on, and Maria couldn't wait to wear it for tonight's ball.

* * *

Mardic was wearing a evening suit while he is brushing his navy blue hair. It's 7:30 at night, and it's time for the ball. After finishing up his hair, Mardic left his room to get to Maria's room to take her to the grand hall where the ball is held.

In Maria's room, Martha was helping her with the hair and dress. Maria stood in front of the mirror in the new and improve gown. It's still pink, but with new touches. The sleeves are on the shoulder blades with little flowers on them, the skirt wasn't touching the floor since Martha cuts the long parts, and Maria is wearing the light pink handless gloves. Martha places the pink rose on the back of Maria's head where the braid ends. The rest of the hair is a bit curled. Maria looks in the mirror, smiling at her appearance. She hardly recognizes herself.

"Very pretty, sweetie. You are wonderful." Martha said. She pulled out the necklace with a white pearl hanging on the gold chain. "Leslie will be all over you." Martha says by putting on the necklace on Maria.

"You don't think it's too much?" Maria asked with worry.

"Oh no. You look fine." Martha said. Maria thanked her nurse for everything and walked out of her room to see Mardic waiting for her. Mardic made a awe look at Maria's dress.

"Wow. You look...great!" Mardic said. Maria giggled at him.

"You look fine yourself." Maria said. "Where's Abraham?"

"He and his family are there. I'm waiting for you." Mardic said. He sticks his hand out with a smile. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Maria said by taking his hand and wrap her arm around his. They walk down the halls to get to the grand hall.

* * *

In the hall, there are people dressed formal, music was playing. Welker was standing next to his son, watching the people talking, some are dancing on the floor. Leslie is wearing a white suit with gold trim, and wearing black boots. Gerald came over to them in a white suit.

"Has Mardic and my granddaughter arrive yet?" He asked.

"Not yet." Welker said. "Leslie has his eyes on the doors, waiting for your granddaughter." Leslie blushed a bit.  
Maria and Mardic walked in the ball to see many people. Everyone turned and gasp at the sight of Maria. Mardic took Maria down to Gerald, Welker and Leslie who watched in awe. Leslie formed a smile. Gerald came up to Maria.

"My goodness, Maria. You look so beautiful. Where did you find that gown?" He asked.

"It was Martha's, but she let me have it, and did couple of changes here and there." Maria said. "Do you like it?"

"You both did well." Gerald said. Mardic releases Maria and bowed to the king and prince. Leslie came towards Maria.

"Hello, Maria." He said, taking a bow.

"Hello to you too, your highness." Maria said, curtsy to him. Leslie chuckled and took her hand. Gerald and Welker watched them go to the floor to dance. Leslie places his hand on Maria's back. Maria's body was close to his as she places her hand on his shoulder. They both began to dance as the music plays for them. Everyone form a circle to make room for them.

"They're looking at us." Maria said.

"Maybe, but...I think they are looking at _you_." Leslie said. Maria giggled a bit. They continue to dance. Leslie has spun her around a little, pick her up to spin her, making everyone gasp and clap for them. Maria laughed with him as she got on her feet.

"Ever done this before to a girl?" She asked as they dance.

"No. It just came to me." Leslie replied. "Why? You don't like it? Did I scare you?"

"No. It's just I never thought you could carry me. You just surprised me." Maria replied. Leslie chuckled at her. Gerald and Welker watched them with smiles. Their children are in their own world as they dance.

"Your son is really graceful." Gerald said. "Maria looks so happy."

"I don't know where he got that from, but everyone enjoyed it." Welker said. "He and Maria are getting along very well."

"If only Maria wasn't sick..." Gerald murmured.

* * *

In the escape pod room, Maria shows Leslie the view of Earth. They left the ball after their dance, and need some space to themselves. Leslie looks down at the planet in silent. He then narrowed his eyes at Maria who smiled at the sight of Earth. She was unaware that Leslie was sick and came here for a cure in order to live. Leslie couldn't tell her about his disease. Maria spoke.

"My grandfather told me that he's working on a project to get me better from my disease." She said. "My dream is to go down to Earth. I hear so many things about that place. Nature, the seas, everything."

"You never set foot down there at all?" Leslie asked. Maria shook her head.

"I will someday. And...I could visit you in Soleanna. I heard that place is beautiful. It's a city of water in Italy." She said. "I want to see the whole world of Earth. Make new friends, and see more of my family."

"You will." Leslie said by taking her hand. "I know you will better from your disease. Earth will be waiting for a special girl like you." Maria smiled at him and embrace him. Leslie wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a kiss on a head. Maria felt her cheeks burning. Did she feel that? Leslie took her hands and smiled at her. "C'mon. Let's return to the ball. People might be worried." He said. Maria didn't say anything, but she nodded. They leave the room, holding hands.

* * *

Late at night, Gerald was working on his project, but he is not alone. Someone snuck inside the lab and took Leslie's cure. It's the green liquid inside the tube. A man quietly left the lab with the cure that took days to make for the prince. Gerald heard a sound and turn to see anyone around the lab. No one was in sight. He looked at the clock to see it's 3:23 am.

"Oh boy..." Gerald sighed. "I've been working too hard. The project of mine is keeping me busy. But, I have Leslie's cure. The king will be pleased." Gerald shuts off his computer and the lights of his lab. "I must sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for Leslie. He will have the cure." He said, shutting the door behind him and locked it. He wandered through the corridor to get to his room. In the shadows, a man, no other than Veldon, smirked.

"Think you can save the boy, Gerald? Well, wait til the king hears that there's no cure for the prince." He said. "He will die here. And Maria will be next..."


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: Sickness***

* * *

When morning arrives, things are getting worse. Welker was storming through the corridors with his servants to get to Gerald's lab. He is furious this morning. Gerald hadn't give Leslie the cure. As they are all in the lab, Gerald's lab is a mess. Paper work all over the floor, drawers were sticking out of the desk, and Gerald was seen behind his computer, looking for something. Welker can tell that he is looking for a cure that is missing.

"Where is the cure?" Welker asked. "You have it since I got here, did you not?"

"It was here, and it's now missing! I know I put it right here on my desk!" Gerald said. "I will look for it. Give me time!"

"We don't have much time! Leslie's body will shut down any day! You better hurry!" Welker said. "I can't lose my son!" He left the lab with the servants who are very worried. Gerald couldn't believe this. How could his completed cure he made be gone now?

* * *

Maria was in the escape pod room alone, smiling to herself as she remembers the dance with Leslie last night. She will never forget that moment. As she was staring down to Earth, Leslie came in. Maria smiled at him.

"Hello, Leslie." She greeted.

"Good morning, Maria. How are you today?" Leslie asked coming over to the window.

"Very well." Maria replied. "Listen, I want to tell you that I have a great time with you last night. The dance was wonderful, and it felt like a fairy tale to me." Leslie laughed a little. Maria blushed a little. "I know it's silly, but it's true." She said.

"It's fine to think that." Leslie said. "I had a great time with you, too. You're a good friend. But, I have to be honest with you. You do look like a princess in that dress of yours." Maria looked up at him.

"Really?" She asked. "But, every princess needs a crown." Leslie chuckled at her.

"You don't need a tiara, Maria. Some girls like you don't even need a castle, or fancy dresses. They all have hearts of a princess." He said by poking her chest where her beating heart is. Maria touched her chest. "You have a good heart. You are sweet, caring, and smart." Leslie told her. "You have a princess of heart." Maria blinked a couple times. Leslie does have a point, but Maria never felt like a princess until now. Every princess has a good heart.

"I guess you're right. I never thought about that." Maria said. "But, how do you know about it? Have you met any princesses down there?" Leslie nodded.

"Only a few. I have to choose my future queen." Leslie said. "But...it really depends."

"A queen?" Maria asked. Leslie nodded and turn away to head towards the door. He coughed a bit, covering his mouth. "Are you okay?" Maria asked. Leslie nodded at her, clearing his throat.

"I'll be back. I have to check on my father." He said, winking at her. Maria smiled at him and nodded. As the prince left the room, he hurried down the halls to get someplace private. His face is turning a bit pale. He leans against the wall and start to pant heavily. "Oh god...I need the cure...my body is acting up." He said. Before he could walk, his vision was getting blurry, and felt his heart growing some pain. Leslie started to grunt and got on his knees. "Oh god!" He cried out. His forehead starts to sweat. "Not now..." He slowly looked up to see the man in glasses, holding the object in his hand. Leslie reached for him, but collapse on the floor.

* * *

Mardic and Maria rush down to get to the nursing room and saw everyone gather around the bed where Leslie rests with no shirt. The cords are on his body, and the machine is making beeping sounds. The doctors are talking to Gerald and Welker in the office. Maria push through the crowd and see Leslie laying there, sweating and groaning a bit.

"Oh my god. Leslie?" Maria asked, touching his hand. Leslie opened his eyes and see her there. He coughed a bit, having a little bit of blood. Maria gasped. One of the servants wiped Leslie's mouth. "...You're...sick?" She asked. "How did this happen?" Leslie cleared his throat.

"I've been...sick for a while." He said. "Maria, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you the reason why I'm here. Your grandfather was making me a cure to help me get better...but...it's been...stolen..."

"Stolen?" Maria asked.

"Yes...before I passed out, I saw...a man with my cure..." Leslie said, coughing a bit more. "...It's not the professor's fault. My father was upset about this, but...I told him not to blame the professor who tries very hard to help me." Maria gripped on his hand with sorrow.

"...Leslie..." She says. "How serious is this? Don't tell me you're going to die..." Leslie turned to her, giving her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry..." He said. "My body is growing weak... With no cure, there's no other way but...let go."

_Say something I'm giving up on you._  
_I'll be the one if you want me to,_  
_Anywhere I would have followed you._  
_Say something I'm giving up on you._

"...No. You can't die." Maria said. Her tears are forming. "We'll get you better."

"It's too late for that, Maria." Leslie said. "I have a baby brother down in Soleanna, and...he will have to take my place. He will be the new King of Soleanna one day." He watches at Maria silently sobs, placing her forehead on her hands that are on his. "Don't cry." Leslie begged. "I'll always be there. Inside your heart."

"Leslie..." Maria sobbed. Mardic and the others watched in silent, giving them time to say goodbye. Mardic had never seen Maria so devastated before.

_And I am feeling so small,_  
_It was over my head,_  
_I know nothing at all._  
_And I will stumble and fall,_  
_I'm still learning love,_  
_Just starting to crawl._

Leslie's tear fell from his eye as he watched Maria. He didn't want to end this already. He asked Maria to come close to him. Maria leans over to his face. Leslie planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you..." He said. His eyes are slowly shut. The machine is making a long beeping sound. Maria gently shook him. The servant felt the pulse of Leslie. No beat. Leslie is gone. Maria shook her head.

"No...no...no!" She said. "Leslie...Leslie!" She started to sob. Mardic grabbed her shoulders to pull her away from Leslie. "Don't leave me..." Maria said. "Don't leave me behind! I don't want to be left behind!" Martha came over to Maria to embrace her. Mardic pulled away, watching the servants lowering their heads at the loss of the prince. Gerald and Welker came out of the office. They watched from the window. Welker came over to the body as Gerald came over to Martha and Maria. As the nurse releases Maria, Gerald held his granddaughter close. Maria sobs uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, my dear." Gerald said.

"Grandpa..." Maria spoke.

_Say something I'm giving up on you._  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you,_  
_Anywhere I would have followed you._  
_Say something I'm giving up on you._

* * *

The next morning was the funeral, everyone dressed in black. Maria couldn't go there. She's in her room, locking herself in. She's so heartbroken of the loss of her first love. But, Leslie sees her as a friend, which is fine. Still, losing someone important effects Maria so much. The girl is on her bed, hugging her legs, crying. The prince she loved was gone.

"He didn't tell me he was sick..." She said. "...Why didn't he tell me?" Maria buried her face on the pillow, screaming through it.

_And I will swallow my pride,_  
_You're the one that I love,_  
_And I'm saying goodbye.  
__Say something I'm giving up on you._  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you,_  
_Anywhere I would have followed you._

She rolled on her back and let out a sigh. This is haunting her. The death of Leslie really effects her. She got up from the bed to get the photo of her and Leslie from the first day they met. She place the photo up in her closet where it will never be seen by her or anyone again.

"Leslie, I don't want to remember your death. But...you will be in my heart. I don't want to lose others." Maria said. "My friends won't leave me. Mardic, Abraham, my grandfather, or the rest of my family and friends won't be gone. I'll be there for them like a princess would."

_Say something I'm giving up on you,_  
_Say something I'm giving up on you,_  
_Say something..._

* * *

***Song: "Say Something (I'm Giving up on You)" by Christina Aguilera &amp; The Great Big World***


	5. Chapter 5

***Epilogue: Always the One...***

* * *

_*Present*_

A tear fell on the old photo. Maria wiped her tears away from her eyes. Shadow looks at her after the whole story was told. So, Leslie was Maria's first love before Shadow. Couldn't blame her. It was before Shadow was completed.

"I told my grandfather never mention Leslie to me. Neither did Mardic or...Abraham." Maria said. "I want to forget that memory...now that I told you, it's...haunting me again. It took me a long time to forget." Shadow rests his hand on hers.

"You can remember him, Maria. The death is too much, but...you will always remember him. He's inside your heart. It's where the memory sleeps." He said. "Before you were around, I thought you were dead. The past is haunting me, and...I let it go. But, I remember you, the professor, and everyone above the ARK."

"When I push you to the pod, Shadow...I don't want a repeat. I lost Leslie, we lost Mardic, and others. I don't want to lose you. You're there for me..." Maria said. "And now, we are together now." Shadow held her hands with his.

"I don't know what I will do without you. You're my first love." He said. "You're the one for me. You will always be the one for me." Maria blushed a bit. "I know I'm not Leslie, or some prince you want, but I am just the Ultimate Life Form who protects you. I'm just me. The agent of G.U.N., a team member, and a lover to you."

"Oh Shadow..." Maria embraced him, tears falling. "You may not be the prince, but...one thing I see in you is...a dark knight." Shadow smiled a little. Maria pulled away, smiling at him. "You are everything to me, Shadow. The person I want to be with is you." She said. Shadow wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"This is what everyone from the ARK would want. They want us to be happy. The professor could be with us now, watching and listening. He wants us to be happy." He said. He helped the yellow hedgehog stand. "We are strong together. Nothing could ever keep us apart." He said.

"Our love is too powerful. We can fight against anything." Maria said. "And Shadow, don't forget..." She brought her lips to his. They kissed. They wrap their arms around each other. Maria pulled away from the kiss. "You are always the one for me." Shadow smiled at her.

"You are too." He said. "And...I'm glad you told me about...your secret. And I promise, I won't tell a soul. This is between us."

"Thank you, Shadow. And thanks for listening."

"Hm. Now, let's get your stuff now. Pick out anything to sell or keep." Shadow said by grabbing the boxes. Maria nodded at him. As she opened one of the boxes, she found a pink dress she wore. Still in good condition. Maria smiled as she remembers the ball.

_'This is my good memory I will never forget. This dress stays in here. I'm keeping it for Prince Leslie.' _Maria thought. _'See Leslie? Now, Shadow heard about you. I wish you'd meet him now. But, I know you are watching with the others now. Am I right?'_

* * *

***The End***


End file.
